Romance is boring
by Ghostgirl1010
Summary: El día en que Kenny se enamoro no fue muy diferente a cualquier otro, tomo el bus escolar como siempre solía hacerlo. Arrastrando sus viejas botas militar por la nieve, haciéndose camino con la mirada baja. Quizá encontraría algún dolar tirado por allí. Algún idiota distraído le daría suerte.


El día en que Kenny se enamoro no fue muy diferente a cualquier otro, digo, tomo el bus escolar como siempre solía hacerlo. Arrastrando sus viejas botas militar por la nieve, haciéndose camino con la mirada baja. Quizá encontraría algún dolar tirado por allí. Algún idiota distraído le daría suerte.

Al contrario de lo que todos piensan nadie murió, ni hubo un apocalipsis, los mares no colapsaron, ni mucho menos los alíen en invadieron la tierra, como sus amigos suelen bromear haciendo mofa de la larga lista de personas que han pasado por Mccormick ahora con diecisiete años. Pero en ese entonces con apenas nueve encima, en su mente estuvo seguro que escucho al menos un corazón romperse cuando el suyo comenzó a latir.

Como su madre le repetía: _Cuando uno se enamora, otro corazón se rompe y así el mundo se mantiene en equilibrio._

A ella siempre le han gustado todas esas mierdas hippies, por esa razón término con alguien como su padre.

Para su desgracia ese día no encontró más que piedras y hojas en su camino, sentándose al un lado de Marsh en el autobús. Hablaron sobre comerciales de televisión y entre susurros Kenny le confeso que había encontrado una revista erótica escondida entre los cojines del sillón de su casa. La conversación quedo hasta allí.

Una vez en clases, el profesor charlo sobre un tema que a estas alturas no lograría recordar ni para salvar su vida, al haber estado demasiado ocupado en tratar de mantener sus ojos abiertos y tragando sus bostezos de tanto en tanto. Recobrando la consciencia cuando le llamaron delante. Era el horrendo día en que debían pararse frente a todos y hablar sobre algo que les pareciera interesante, alguna anécdota o cosa de críos. Por supuesto mintió, soltando un estúpido monólogo de cuando su padre lo llevaba de cacería, saltando el hecho de que en su vida había cazado nada que no fuera un resfriado.

Sus compañeros fueron pasando y pasando, en años Kenny fueron como mil, cuando el reloj marcó más o menos una hora. Entre todas esas cabezas de colores que iban y venían hubo una que resaltaba más que cualquier otra. Era como si su cabello hubieran absorbido toda la luz del mundo o le hubieran embarrado un balde de tinta sobre la cabeza.

Hasta ahora nunca se había percatado de que tan negra eran la cabeza de Tucker, en su defensa era difícil cuando llevaba ese estúpido gorro azul puesto por todas partes. También tenía la enorme distracción de sus dientes torcidos que alejaban a la mayoría de los pequeños detalles encantadores que ahondaban en su persona, como la manera en que arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba apunto de gruñir o el lunar aislado en la palma de su mano.

Cosas que McCormick iría conociendo con el tiempo.

Pero en esos momentos sólo lo podía pensar en lo negro que eran sus cabellos y en la manera tiesa en que se erguía su cuerpo.

Durante esos quince minutos contó algo sobre un bicho que tenía como mascota, con el entusiasmo de un niño que habla sobre su mejor amigo. Elevado los decibeles de su voz cada vez que decía su nombre y tomado respiro entre párrafo y párrafo, mostrando verdadero orgullo en el pequeño animal que traía bajo su custodia.

Para el final de la presentación no estaba seguro porque sentía una extraña mezcolanza de envidia y fascinación. Quizá en su vida pasada fue un cuy o en alguna parte escondida de sus entrañas anhelaba ser una mascota.

El día en que Kenny se enamoro no hubieron fuegos artificiales, ni cielos rosas, las mariposas no revolotearon por su estomago.

Por que incluso en ese entonces el romance le parecía aburrido.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y los signos de puntuación no son lo mío. Lo sé. Nada más escribo esto como una manera de divertirme, nada profesional. Quizá haga más capítulos, quien sabe.

Pero les agradezco el tiempo.


End file.
